One Foot In
by CipherPines
Summary: When Pepper Corduroy moves back to live with her cousin all she wants is for her life to go back to normal. Instead her imaginary friend Bill and a big mistake cause her and her new friends Dipper and Mabel big trouble when they get stuck in another demention. Oc x Dipper / Oc x Reverse Dipper / Reverse Pines/ reverse gravity falls
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT TO THE PLOT OF THE STORY**

**This story basically comes after every episode excluding Dreamscapers and Gideon Rises.**

**They still meet Bill but Gideon never gets the Mystery Shack or gets sent to jail, he just tries to break into the safe.**

**Grunkle Stan does not get book 2 but he will as this story progresses**

***I hope you guys like it give me some feed back**

**I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS**

* * *

It was a long time ago when I was 13. My mom named me Pepper after her mother; she liked the ring to Pepper Corduroy. My parents and I lived in Gravity Falls, my cousin Wendy Corduroy lived with her dad and brothers there too. I was never really fit in with other kids in town, even though I was generally happy. I always wore a black cat ear headband and colorful skirts and shoes. Pacifica Northwest, a very popular girl in town, would constantly belittle me. Everyone took her side and always laughed at me, I was alone. That is, until I met Bill. Pacifica had taken a joke too far and now everyone was laughing at me, I was on the verge of tears, but I couldn't let her see me cry. I ran to the forests in town and cried alone. A kind voice soothed my pain "What's a girl like you doing crying?" This voice belonged to a floating triangle. He had one eye and dressed like Abe Lincoln. I told him what happened and asked him who he was. He said I was my imaginary friend. He said he was my friend, and that's the day I took the bait, I played a part in Bill's sick game. He gave me insight to the world and gifted me with the ability to read people. It was like mind reading, all I had to do was look at the aura surrounding them and read the colors and feelings I could sense from it. It was fun but I couldn't shut it off. I could see my family falling apart silently.

My dad and mother where at each other's throat, their auras would suffocate me and make me so sad, depressed. I tried to ask Bill to take the gift away, but he said it was permanent. It got progressively worse, I could start to hear thoughts or flashes or memories of my parents whenever they were really emotional. I didn't want to move away from Gravity Falls but my parents thought my actions were worrying them. They thought the town was the problem, the problem was them. We moved to California, which only rubbed salt on the wound of their relationship. I learned to control the whispers and mind reading as I got to be 17. By this time my mom was on her last string. She divorced dad and needed to be with family, so we moved back to Gravity Falls to stay with my cousin Wendy, who is now 20, and her dad and brothers. I hadn't seen bill since I moved and as I got older i pushed the memory away. I had told myself he wasn't real and that I conjured an imaginary friend to cope with my loneliness. He was just a figment of my imagination. I still had this gift but thought of it more as a sixth sense, I hid it from my family in case they would be frightened or reject me or think I was crazy. I never wanted to be the butt of a joke again. I changed my look and grew a sarcastic attitude. I still wore my cat ears, but I often wore black tights, my brown leather boots, black shorts, and maroon sweaters. My hair grew out in black curly waves, my eyes stayed a bright shade of green, and my height was relatively short. I was happy; I thought I finally had my life together.

I'm unpacking my things in Wendy room. It's weird being back; I wonder what's changed around here? After unpacking Wendy invited me to hang with her at her job. She works at a place called the Mystery Shack. My mom told me to get a job and Wendy said she would ask her boss if I could join the staff. Apparently his niece and nephew are old enough to work now and they're working there for the summer. Wendy said they're my age and that I might get along with them. I could use some friends since I'm leaving all the ones I made back in Cali behind.

This move is like a breath of air I have been in need of for 4 years. I just hope things can stay normal.

* * *

**Dip POV**

Things have been pretty normal around here over the past years, well normal for Gravity Falls. Stan was acting weird for a bit but went back to acting like himself. Mabel and I come here every year now and this year we actually get to be _paid_ for the work we do… We're 17, I'm taller and smarter, nothing much has changed. Mabel still wears her silly sweaters, her braces are off, and she acts as mature as she can. I think the Mystery Shack is one of those places where we can really be ourselves. She can be silly and I can be exploratory.

I was waiting at the checkout desk for Wendy, her shift starts in a few minutes. I was getting bored since it was a slow day and the only thing entertaining me was Mabel's giggling while she was on the phone with one of her friends. I heard the door open and saw Wendy walking in with someone behind her. I swear she gets prettier every year, I promised myself I'd try hard to win her affections before she goes off to college next year. I snapped out of my daze when I noticed she was trying to tell me something. "Hey Dip, where's Stan?" I need to ask him about hiring my cousin." She stuck her thumb at the person who followed her in. It was a girl about my age, she was pale, but it was more prominent due to her dark hair. She didn't look related to Wendy, but she was almost as pretty. She was looking at all the things in the shop when Wendy called her over to the desk. "You Pep, meet Dipper, He's 17 too. His sis Mabel is around here some place. They're my bosses niece and nephew I was talking about." She looked at me wide eyed before smiling as if she was next in line to meet Several Times. She stuck out a hand with black painted nails. I shook it and said a lazy hello. She said a giddy hi and went back to looking around. From her black wardrobe you wouldn't think she'd be that cheerful. "She's a fucking bubble dude, don't pop it or I'll pop you. Got it?" Wendy looked at me with a smirk but serious tone. I nodded "Got it."

Stan walked into the shop and Wendy and Pepper talked to him about a job. He agreed reluctantly, the only reason he hired her was because she said she didn't need to be paid too much. He asked her about what she could do, she said she can lift heavy things, is good at fixing things, and cleaning. He something along the lines of her working with Soos as his assistant. She happily accepted, and disappeared to go meet him. Wendy took over her shift and Stan said I had a 30 min break then left. I spent my breaking talking with Wendy. "Her parents divorced and her mom wanted to move back home." Wendy was explaining to me Pepper's situation. "So she used to live here?" I asked. "Yeah, we were like sisters. She was bullied a lot and never told her parents; she was a tuff sugar cookie. But one day she kinda…changed. She became distant and almost afraid to talk to people. She once told me that her parents were going to separate and that was 4 years before any of us were aware there were any problems. I asked why she thought that, I tried consoling her and telling her that she should have faith. But she looked me dead in the eye and said 'I just know'. When she said it she sounded so defeat, so tired. I was worried but before I could do anything they moved. Her parents were worried the town was a bad environment to raise her in." I guess California really helped then, she doesn't seem depressing or anything. "I feel like she's happy for real this time. It's really good to see her. You two should hang it'd make me happy to know she's got some friends here." _I can do that. _Anything to get on Wendy's good side. "I'll ask if she wants a tour after work. I'm sure she wants to know if anything has changed since she moved." Wendy smiled and flicked my hat's rim down covering my eyes. "Thanks Dip, you're a bro." Sweet.

I was in a good mood the rest of the day and when work was over I headed up stairs to clean up before getting Mabel and Pepper. When I opened the bedroom door Mabel was talking about how her first kiss was a mermaid and Pepper was lying on my bed with her head hanging off the end laughing. "…and then Dipper had to give him CPR!" Pepper was about to bust a lung. Through teary eyes Pepper saw me in the door and pointed at me holding her stomach. "You-haha-Kissed-ha-A Merman!-hahaha!" Her and Mabel took awhile to calm down. Once the giggles stopped and after I explained how I was a trained professional saving a life I changed the subject to our adventure of the day. "Do you want me and Mabel to show you around and get acquainted with the town?" She agreed happily and enjoyed Mabel's stories about our adventures, I don't believe she thinks any of them are true, but it sure does make her smile. We went everywhere from the diner to the lake, she told us nothing has really changed and that it still felt like home.

I'm not sure I trust her though, there's something about her that's…off. Over all the tour was fun she's in fact really funny and happy. She was shy at first and spoke quietly, but opened up as Mabel got her to laugh. Our last stop was the Tent of Telepathy. To our horror Gideon was just leaving the tent followed by some people want a picture or autograph. "What is this place, it's so pretty." Pepper said to no one in particular. I looked at Gideon as he finished signing a picture; his eyes met mine and gave me a nasty grin. "It's the Tent of Telepathy, where Gideon Gleeful does his shows, he's the town's favorite psychic. He thinks just because he's 13 he's more mature now. He absolutely hates people at the Mystery Shack. So welcome to the team Pepper." She gave a small glare at him. I kept my gaze on Gideon, he was coming over to us and there was no avoiding it. "When he comes over here let me do the talking so we can leave quickly okay? Got it Mabel?" Mabel zipped her lips shut.

"Welly well well if it isn't the Pines twins! Oh, and who do we have here? Hmmm?" Gideon eyed Pepper. He was still pretty short, 4'10, while I towered over him now at 5'10. "She's our new employee, just moved back, we're giving her a tour and were just passing by." Gideon stuck his hand out to shake hers. "Nice to meet you Pepper Corduroy, how's your mother doing?" Pepper looked taken back. "She's fine. It's none of your concern. How do you know about me?" She didn't move hand to shake his so he put it back behind his back. "Sweetie I know everything about everyone in town. So you just watch your step, because I'll be watching you." He smiled and walked back to his tent.

* * *

**Pepper POV**

Out of all the people I've met today Gideon is by far the worst. His aura is a sickly dark blue filled with hate and evil. I have a bad feeling about this boy. But Dipper and Mabel have such nice white auras, so calm and pure. I can tell Dipper has a thing for Wendy, but I know she's not interested. Poor guy, he's got a good head on his shoulders.

I think I finally made some friends in Gravity Falls. This summer is going to be fun, I can feel it.

* * *

I I

_I_I_

/ \

/ \

/ { } \ It looks like Pepper's back… the game is on… LATROP TAHT DNIF OT DEEN I

/_ \

* * *

**A/N: R&R, hope you like the first chapter thing will only get better from here, pinky promise.**


	2. The Plot Thickens

**A/N: WOOP WOOP 1 review bitches. And to me that means at least someone liked this so I'm going to continue.**

**I DONT OWN GRAVITY FALLS**

**-The Plot Thickens-**

* * *

**Pepper POV**

Going on small hikes with Dipper and Mabel these past few weeks has been so much fun. Dip kept pulling out a book every time he thought he saw something weird or new. I tried to ask him about it but he would change the subject. I have made it my mission to find out what he's hiding. Other than Dipper's strange attitude I have noticed Stan is not your average greedy, lying, cheating, old man. He has a different aura than the attitude he puts off. It's a misty grey that engulfes his head like a cloud. He's hiding something, something big but I can't put my finger on it. I don't want to meddle anymore than I should so I'll leave it alone, for now.

I was restocking the shelves when the door bell rang signaling a customer. I spun around when a came face to face with bottle blond in uggs. No no no no. I didn't know what to do. Pacifica still lives here? Does she even remember me, fuck what if- "Um s'cuse me shop girl." She called me over with an annoyed expression. I gulped and took careful steps to ensure I didn't trip. "Y-yes mam? How can I help you?" She rolled her eyes. "As you know there is a big time journalist in town and it's my family's duty to make sure we're well represented. So I came by to tell Stanford Pines to stay indoors while the rest of us civilized folks deal with the press. You think you can give him that message?" She looked up from her pink manicured nails to look at me. "Y-yes mam I'll be sure to tell him." I forced a nervous smile when she squinted at me, looking at the top of my head. "Is that a cat eared head band? What, does Mabel Pines help you get dressed? Take a tip from the one who can accessorize and ditch that thing." She looked at me with a bored expression and left.

My heart feels like it's going to rip out of my chest! "Hey Pep-" "JESUS TAP DANCING CHRIST!" I covered my mouth and spun around to see Dipper with two glasses of lemonade. "Sorry if I scared you...are you okay? It looks like you've just seen a ghost. You didn't did you? I don't know what I would do if I found out this place is haunted." I laughed to relive the tension built inside me. "N-no don't apologize it was just...um...Pacifica Northwest came by a moment ago..." He tilted his head in Slight confusion. "What did little miss priss want?" I relaxed, at least I'm not the only one who's not a fan of her. "There's a reporter in town and she wants Stan to stay inside and out of sight so she and her family can hold up the reputation of the blah blah blah." Dipper rolled his eyes. "Super, we'll tell Stan after our break kay?" He said as he handed me one of the glasses of lemony goodness. It was surprisingly hot today.

We sat in the living room trying to stay cool. "Ya know you're making me sweat just looking at you. Why don't you take of that sweater?" I looked down at my dark red knit sweater and shrugged. "I'm not dying in it, plus I'm not wearing a tank top under it." Tried to explain. The thing is I just feel comfortable, I like hiding my self in layers. But I guess it was a little weird, I was wearing my red sweater, black high waisted shorts, black tights with hearts all over them, and black combat boots that stopped at my ankles. While Dipper was wearing a blue T-shirt, kaki shorts, black converse, and his hat, that he was currently fanning himself with. "Whatever you say, as long as I do t have to deal with you fainting in the shop." He let out chuckle and I lightly punched his arm. He hasn't been talking about Wendy that much lately. I asked Wendy about it and she said 'He's finally growin a pair.' I'm not sure what she means but I feel like we're getting to know each more and I really like him. Okay maybe I think it's cute the way looks when he's thinking. Or how he awkwardly tries to be swauve and cool. Or his brown eyes that I get lost in. Or maybe it's because I feel so safe near him, like nothing can hurt me when he's here. I like him...a lot...I guess.

After our break we go tell Stan about how he can't leave the house so it's a day to chill in the shack. The town is preoccupied by the press so customers are scarce and we close up for the day. I head up stairs to chat with Mabel but no one is up here. I look around their room and notice a red and gold cover sticking out from under Dipper's pillow. Jackpot. I found the book he's always hiding from me! I go to pick it up and barely touch it when my mind goes blank. I have a vision of a large blue glowing triangle surrounded by blue glowing circles and Stan is standing in front of it looking proud. The vision clears and I have the book open in my hands. It's open to a page that looks similar to a part of my vision. I try to read the fine print and scratchy handwriting when the book it taken from my hands.

* * *

**Dipper POV**

I saw the way Pep reacted to Pacifica and put the two together. Pacifica was obliviously the bully Wendy was talking about. Speaking Wendy I have decided, if you love something, let it go. She is a little older than me and will be going to college and I shouldn't be trying to win the heart of a girl I may or may not ever see again. I hope Pepper is okay it looked like Pacifica gave her a heart attack. I hate to see her like that, I never want to see her be afraid again. After we closed up I looked around the first floor for Pepper but couldn't find her. Maybe she was with Mabel? I wanted to talk to her about sneaking out to the lake tonight, the book had said something about a serpent monster that lies in the deeper area of the lake and I want to check it out.

I heard muttering coming from upstairs and walked quietly to the bedroom so I wouldn't interrupt Mabel and Pep's conversation. But as I got closer to the door the muttering sounded like it was coming from one person. I slowly opened the door and peeked in. Pepper was standing by my bed whispering to her self and staring blankly off into the distance. I looked at what she was holding...THE BOOK! The pages were flipping and fluttering about like some invisible wind was circling it. Pepper's eyes glowed a pale blue before the pages stopped and she seemed to come back to consciousness. She looked down at the pages in awe and confusion. What just happened? I carefully made my way over to her side and took the book form her. She looked up at me in surprise. "Uh oh gosh Dip uh I only just opened it I didn't skim it or anything, I'm sorry I just wanted to know what you kept hiding every time we go hiking." She looked really sorry and unaware that I just saw what happened. Did she know what just happened? "You could have asked, it's okay though as long you keep it a secret and tell no one kay. Mabel is the only other person who knows I have this. It's my personal journal of all things strange her in Gravity Falls. And I don't want other people to know I have this, it's special to me." She nodded quickly and stuck out her pinky. "I pink promise I won't mention it." I looked at her with an amused smile but she looked serious so I hooked my pinky with hers. I looked her in eye and whispered "Promise?" She shook our pinkies and replied "Promise." I flipped to the page about the lake monster. "Now that you know about it I guess I can share some of its secrets with you."

I explained to her some of my theories and she told me some of hers. I didn't know was into all the paranormal, like ghosts and creepy monsters like the hide-behind. It was getting late and I guess we could reschedule the monster hunt to a later date. The conversation was dying and I figured I should ask her about it. "Pep I when I came up stairs to look for you I saw you by my bed in some kind of trance, the pages of the book we blowing around, and your eyes...were glowing. Um...does that happen often?" Pepper went quiet and looked down at the floor, scared. Shit I didn't want to scare her! "I mean it wasn't weird, trust me I've seen weirder. I was just curious..." She seemed calmer and picked her head up but her eyes were still at the floor. "I've been like this since I was 13. I kinda psychic in the sense that I can read people's emotions and occasionally their minds. I...I don't want you to think I'm a monster like the ones in your book...I'm normal...just like everyone else I just have a sixth sense." I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Dude I'm far from scared of you. I'm actually impressed that psychics really exist and are not all like Lil fake Gideon and his tent of deception. So if anything I think your the coolest girl in town." Did I just say that? Fuck I think I'm turning red. "Really? You aren't afraid?" I nodded. Pepper gave me a surprise hug, I didn't realize how much shorter she was compared to me but she's at least like 5 feet tall. She was so cozy with sweater on, and her hair smelled like strawberries and vanilla. I was going to hug back when her phone started to ring. She released me rather reluctantly and looked at the time. "Shit! I'm late for dinner!" She ran to the door but stopped and spun around. "Thanks Dipper, I...I think your ...the coolest boy in town." She smiled and ran quickly home. I swear her face was as red as her sweater. I know mine was.

* * *

**Pepper POV**

It was the dead of night, long after I had gone to bed. I awoke frightened with wet cheeks and eyes. I was panting trying to calm my heart. I had a terrible dream about chased through the woods with Dipper and Mabel. The thing chasing us was getting closer and closer I could feel it right behind me. It starched at my back and I screamed as I tripped over a log. I feel blood soak the back of my sweater. The thing hovered over me muttering incoherent nonsense. I couldn't move I was frozen with fear. Last thing I heard before it's one eye glowed red was "FIND IT". That's when I woke up. I went to the bathroom and slosh water on my sweaty face. I have had this reoccurring dream since I touched Dippers book a one week ago. I think it's a vision or a warning of some kind, it had the same feel as the vision of Stan by the glowing triangle.

I took looked at my self in the mirror and noticed how one of my eyes seemed really irritated. I blinked and a drop of blood ran down my cheek. I panicked and flushed my face with cold water until my eye looked relatively normal again. I went back to bed and tried to forget about it. I probably just rubbed my eyes to hard. Yeah it will be fine in the morning...and it was. I shook it off and headed over to the shack for work but to my surprise there was shouting and yelling coming from inside. I opened the store door and saw the shack was a fucking mess. And who was going to have to clean it, me. I followed the sound of the yelling to the room where Stan keeps his safe. "I DESERVE THIS PLACE! HEAR ME PINES I WILL GET THAT DEED!" Gideon was battered and screaming at Stan who was holding the deed to the shack, glaring back at him. Dipper was in the middle of the two looking just as beat up as Gideon, I'm guessing they had a fight. This room was messy too, there were things all over the floor including Gideon's blue jacket. "I'll be back Pines. That's a promise!" Gideon picked up his jacket and I heard something fall from it but know one seemed to notice. He pushed me of his way before slamming the shop door.

I turned back to see Stan putting something in his breast pocket and Dipper cracking his neck. "Good morning? Uh what happened?" Dip rolled his eyes, "Gideon has been wanting control of the Mystery Shack since we were young. And he's hell bent on getting it. He broke in through the window to get the deed, but I heard something so I went to go check it out. I found him trying to crack the safe code, so I told him to scram and then he punched me in the jaw and we started to fight." I narrowed my eyes and raised a brow. "_Boys_...you always resort to violence." I reached for the first aid kit in the kitchen and sat Dipper down at the table. "Ow...ow ow." Dip flinched at the sting of the medicine. "Seriously how did you get cut?" I asked eyeing the marks on his arms. "He's got nails Pep! Girly pointy nails!" I patched him up and patted his hat. "Oh Dipper at least he didn't kill you~" I put away the kit and noticed it was time for my shift. "See you after work dude, don't hurt yourself!" I was Mabel and me were having a sleepover tonight.

* * *

**Dipper POV**

Work was ending soon an I was flipping trough the pages of book 3 looking for something about psychics. I felt my bandages, the cuts dint hurt anymore. Pepper really fixed me up good. I could feel my ears getting hot as I thought about the hug Pep gave me yesterday, damn it why does she have to be so nice and cute. I was spacing out and didn't notice Stan walking in the shop. "The hell you doing on my time? Reading? Sheesh what is this crap!" Stan was flipping through book 3. "Ah- hey give that back!" He started to chuckle. "Is this where you've been getting all you crazy conspiracy so from GEEZ ZOMBIES! HA What a laugh! I'm gonna borrow this for a bit kay?" He started to walked away. "No! Grunkle Stan come on!" He flash me a smile, "you need to get out more anyway I'll give it to you late tonight. Get you head out of this book and into the real world kid." And then he left. Awe come on what else could go wrong today...

* * *

**Narrator**

The kids were up stairs doing there sleepover thing and Wendy and Soos have gone home. Good now he could be alone. He quietly walked over the faulty vending machine and punched in a code. The vending machine slid to the left revealing a corridor. Stan walked in and slid the vending machine back in place. Down the secret passage he went and picked up a lantern along the hallway. He passed a room filled with dated machines and punched in a strange code into a keypad locked door. The door opened revealing a room with a door, a window, and a desk. He walked over to the desk on took out his book one sitting on his desk shelf. He opened it to the middle page. Then he took out his findings of the day. What Stan picked up after the fight with Gideon was book 2. Once he saw it fall out of Gideon's jacket he wasn't surprised, just annoyed that he didn't think to look for it on that brat. But when he saw Dipper with book 3 he felt so stupid. Of coarse the kid with the craziest imagination would have it! But it didn't matter now he opened each to the middle pages and put the books together forming a map or blueprint of some kind. In each book there was a code, he quickly punch the codes into a machine near by and to his excitement it turned on. He looked into the window to the other room. "It's working!" He swung open the door and jogged up to the machine. It was glowing blue with three circle and the triangular portal in the center. "Finally..." Stan stared proudly up at his effort. While upstairs a certain boy was growing impatient waiting for a certain book. He, his sister, and his crush would go looking for it soon, but would get a secret quite different from the one he tried to hide.

* * *

** A/N: Hope you guys are liking the story please read and review. I like to hear feed back. I'll update soon. Love you guys.**


	3. Adventure Time

**A/N: Well here we go **

**Special thanks to DragonRider1842, Billcipher4, & Constellation temptation !**

**Thank you so much beautiful souls *Pinches those cute souls***

**This is for you…**

**I DON'T GET TO OWN GRAVITY FALLS SADLY WHAT A SHAME**

* * *

**ADVENTURE TIME**

**-Pepper-**

"Move two blue squares…" The board of the Candy Land game was a war field, and Mabel had been practically winning all night. We sat on the floor of Mabel and Dipper's room. Dipper was on his bed trying to read a book assigned to his summer reading list, while me and Mabel talked about girl crap on her side of the room. We were surrounded by Hershey Kiss and Pixi Stick wrappers, totally jacked on the good stuff. I was having a blast talking to Mabel; she had all these crazy stories about when she and Dipper were young and a few from recent years. I wish I had a friend like Mabel a long time ago…I looked at the board deep in thought about my life before friends. I heard a plop and focused at the part of the board I had been staring at. There was a red drop of blood staining the poor gum drop forest. I quickly covered my right eye. _I thought this only happened when I dreamt!? _I got up, "S'cuse me Mabel I have to go to the bathroom, be back inna sec!" I spun around to the hall and jogged to the bathroom locking the door behind me.

My eye stung like crazy and I could barely concentrate. "Why? Why is this happening now?", I asked my reflection in the mirror, she looked equally as scared and confused as me. Looking closer at my reflection I could see my right eye clearly. It was not green any more; the entire eyeball was black with a hint of gold in the center. It poured blood onto the counter in uncontrollable amounts. How was I not dizy yet from all the blood loss? I started to shake nearly breaking into tears, "I want this to stop…"

**"Why?"**

That voice…I looked back at the mirror, behind me was a floating triangle. I carefully turned around coming face to face with something I thought I had forgotten long ago in my memories. "B-bill?" I stuttered out.

**"Awe, so you do recognize an old friend! You doing well? I missed you! I assumed you had been ignoring those dreams I sent you so I came in person."**

"Dreams? Those nightmares were_ your_ fault? But why, what are you trying to tell me? I thought you…"

**"Let's clean that up," **_In a matter of seconds my eye was completely normal again._**"Sorry about that, it takes a little pain to release from a host." **_He was the one making me bleed?_** "Don't tell me you just pretended I wasn't real. I'm as real as your gift I gave you, and look what you're doing with it! Absolutely nothing! So let's put it to some use okay?"**

" You didn't answer my-GAH!" without my control I was looking for a presence in the house, Stan. Once I sensed him I began to read his thoughts. I sifted through them until I saw something strange. I saw Stan punching the numbers on the vending machine in the store, but that wasn't a code for anything food. The machine slid to the left allowing him to walk down a secret passage.

**"There it is. That's what I'm looking for. Now if you'd be a doll and get us down there, Dipper is getting antsy waiting to get his book back and that's where you'll find it."**

His eye stared back at me like it was looking into my soul, no farther, like it was looking at my very existence. I looked down a t the floor; I had to calm down… just breath. "Okay so what if Dipper's book is down there," I snapped back, "What else is down there, I know it's bigger than a just a book!" And what was all that about me being _his host_? I wiped my head up to say something else but he was gone. Shit. Was I hallucinating? No, it was so real…too real. I got myself together and headed back to the room, I had been gone for a while. Mabel was still cleaning up the game and Dip was reading, I guess they didn't notice my absence. "UGGHHH-sigh…" Dipper grunted from his bed in an annoyed way. "Where is Stan with my book? It's nearly twelve!" Should I mention what I saw in the bathroom…? "Dipper I'm sure you can survive a night without it." Mabel rolled her eyes and mocked Dipper's panicked expression. "It's not like I can't go on without it, it's just, and Stan seemed weird when he took it. I don't trust him with the book." I knew I shouldn't say it. "I know where Stan has it." He looked a t me with hope and Mabel raised a brow. "Really? Where is he keeping it?" I made up a story about how I saw him at the vending machine and how I saw it become a secret passage, I'm a good liar when I need to be. "Sweet! He should be asleep by now anyway so let's just go down there and get it." Dipper hoped off his bed and grabbed his hat. Mabel got up to change into a warmer sweater throwing it on over her night gown. "I guess it's adventure time!" she giggled and found her pink one with a shooting star on it. I put on my cat eared head band and a red plaid flannel to cover up my black night down and sipped on my black tights. We quietly crept into the store and I punched in the code from my vision, the machined swung open. "Well shit…" I heard Dipper whisper behind me. We walked carefully through the hall of dimly lit machinery. There was a more complicated lock at the next door, a hand scanner and code. I put my hand on the scanner and thought of Stan, it recognized me as Stan. Cool, scary but still cool. I punched in a bunch of runes and the door opened. There on a desk was Dipper's book. But I as soon as I saw the blue light coming form the next room I went blank.

* * *

**-Dipper-**

"You were right!" I ran over to a dusty looking desk and picked up my book 3. "Thanks Pepp-"I turned around to thank Pep, but she was walking slowly into another room glowing blue. I followed her to a room with a triangular blue light. "What is this?" I looked around in wonder and dread.

**"Nothing that concerns you Pine Tree…"**

That voice came from Pepper but it wasn't her tone of voice. And why did she call me…wait. "Pepper are you..Okay?" I got closer to her; she was standing a bit too close to the blue triangle thing.

**"Stay back Pine Tree me and your girlfriend are going on a little field trip and your parents didn't sign your permission slip. That goes for you too Shooting Star."**

Pepper replied and turned around to acknowledge Mabel, that's when I saw her right eye. It was black and bleeding steams down her cheek.

**"Do you know how hard it is to fester inside a child and gain enough power to manifest by yourself? I hated it when people could summon me by their own will and not my own. I needed a body, so when she came crawling into the forest one day asking for anyone to come to aid, I took that as a summon and took my chance. Planting a piece of me inside her and letting it get stronger until I could reattach myself to it was the best plan I ever made."**

Pepper put one foot in the triangle. It disappeared into the blue light. "BILL!" Pepper cracked a funny smile. That bastard, "Get out of her NOW!"

**"Fine I didn't ****_need_**** the body anyway; she was just my ride here."**

Pepper started to scream as gold light shot out of here right eye. The light was obviously Bill, he shaped himself into his usual appearance, bow tie and hat, and gave a wave.

**"See ya Pine Tree. This Gravity Falls has always given me problems when it comes to control and power. So why not start a new game on a different level? I suggest you don't follow me. You might not like what you see."**

He dove into the light and was gone. "Pepper! Hey are you okay?" I grabbed her by her shoulders to try and get her away from that portal, but she was stuck. "Pepper your foot!" Mabel saw it too. "It's not coming back guys, and I don't think I can move from here without cutting off a limb." She looked into the portal with a pissed expression. "I have to stop him; it's my fault he got so strong and vulgar, and besides I already have one foot in, no turning back now." She leaned forward but I grabbed her wrist. "We know him just as much as you do, and I'm not gonna let you go in alone." I moved my hand from her wrist to her hand and held tight. "ME TOO!" Mabel grabbed her other hand. We all nodded and fell forward into the bright blue glow. It was like free falling without parachutes and tons of screaming. "AH I CAN"T HOLD ON!" Mabel's hand was covered by her sweater so she was slipping away from us. We tried to reach her but she took off ahead. Before we could try and catch up my face felt like I ran into a wall. Opening my eyes I could see we weren't in the portal stream anymore, and I was lying on the ground. Pepper was next to me and she looked like she was okay, her eye seemed to be fine again. I gazed a few feet ahead of us. "Is that the Tent of Telepathy?" Pep pointed to what I was focusing on. "I think so…but does that mean that the thing we jump through is some kind of transporter? Then Mabel can't be too far away!" We got up; I noticed we were still holding hands. Afraid she might let go I just acted cool. I hold hands all the time. I'm a pro.

"If Mabel got here before us maybe she went to the Tent? It is the closet land mark around." I agreed and we approached Gideon's tent, it looked like there was a show tonight. "Huh…That's odd." Pepper was reading the sign before the entrance to the tent. I looked at it closely, my eyes went wide and stomach sick.

**Welcome to the Tent of Telepathy**

**Tonight's show will be starring Dipper and Mabel Gleeful **

**With their newest assistant Pepper Corduroy**

**Watch as the Telepathy Twins stun you with their magic and knowledge!**

"Where the fuck are we?" I asked as I looked inside the tent. The crowd was thick, sitting in the back was a good place to hide. "Dude I have to see this." Pepper led the way to two empty seats, we sat down just in time for the show to begin.

A short girl with long black hair and bangs that covered her eyes came on stage. She wore a very short black mini skirt, no tights, turquoise pumps, a white sleeveless blouse, and a star shaped bow tie. She looked very nervous, like she was having a heart attack. "Good E-evening folks and t-thank you for coming." She gave a small bashful wave. "My name is Pepper and I'd like to introduce to you the Telepathy Twins." I gave a double take between her and Pepper. No way had they looked alike, it couldn't be the same person. That is until I saw who came on stage next. A girl with over done curls in a black uni tard with black tight and pumps similar to the other girl's, she had to much make on, smiling the fakest smile, and she wore a turquoise head band with a peculiar gem on it. Then a boy walked on wearing a turquoise cowboy get up with a bolo tie akin to the girl's head band, his demeanor was suave and he had coy expression, his hair slicked back to show his birth mark. "…No fucking way…" Pepper muttered under her breath. She looked up at me and moved my hair away from my fore head revealing my embarrassing birthmark. "…The Big Dipper…So he is you…" She looked like she had an epiphany and took off her cat eared head band letting her bangs fall on her face. Pepper and the girl on stage could be identical twins.

* * *

**-Somewhere with Mabel-**

"I'm Mabel, have you seen my brother we got separated! He's with our friend pepper. You look awefully familiar do I know you?"

Pacifica was having a hard time trying to find out why in the world Mabel Gleeful was at her door talking to her like they were long lost chums.

Gideon calls from the other room, "Pacifica who's a t the door!?"

Mabel tilts her head, "Pacifica? OMYGOSH! What did you do to your hair its fantastic! No wonder I didn't recognize you!"

Pacifica is starting to freak out a tiny bit, "Gideeeeoooon, can you come her a sec? There's some one at the door. I think she needs help."

Pacifica eyes never left the smiling happy face of Mabel, it was too happy, no the usual sadistic happy. Gideon came to the door tired, it was late-ish probably 10:30 and he wondered who would be wandering around this time of night. But when he got to the door he joined Pacifica it and awkward silence of fear and confusion. He elbowed Pacifica and whispered, "Why the hell is Mabel here? What does she want?" Mabel only giggled. "that's just the thing, she says she's lost and that her brother and Pepper are missing. I think somethings wrong, i mean just look at what she's wearing! Is this a new way of making fun of the way i dress?" Pacifica was referring to the sweater and pink head band the girl was sporting. "Heys guys, you whisper super loud. Is Grunkle Stan home?" Mabel walked past the two and look around the shack. "Yeah something's definately off." Gideon glanced at the book he kept in his jacket, "Maybe something we've never seen before..."

* * *

**A/N: DID YOU LIKE?**

**MORE PLOT TWISTING**

**SHOULD I TWIST MORE**


	4. Do I Know You?

**A/N: Sup bros just want to direct your attention to my deviantart never2late2smile . / account.**

**I have dusted it off for this fic to dump all my concept sketchs and future chapter ideas.**

**Please take a look and shoot me a comment on how they look~**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MILD GORE STUFF AND THING**

**SADLY I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY SHAMIVITY FALLS**

* * *

**-At the ?Mystery Shack?-**

**-Pacifica-**

My name is Pacifica Northwest and I totally love the 90's. I love hunting down a rad retro jacket at the thrift store, wearing leg warmers with my neat trainers, and tying up my blonde hair in colorful scrunchies! Though for a while, hell it still happens, I got belittled by_ Mabel Gleeful_. She's a cold hearted self centered bitch who makes my life a living hell! It's not like I did anything to her, if we weren't fighting all the time I might try to be her friend…But she's just evil. So even when I know all that why am I allowing her to come inside the Shack like some kind of guest? This must be some kind of kind of prank or joke because she's wear this big pink sweater over a purple night gown. Gideon is pretty freaked out too; we have been standing here for a good 5 minutes watching "Mabel" waltz around the store. She spins around to face us with a big happy smile on. Sweet baby Jesus, that smile is spine chilling. "So where is Grunkle Stan? And why are you wearing Dipper's hat, Gideon?" Mabel skipped over to Gideon and examined his pine tree hat. "Um, Mabel, I gave that to Gideon when he moved here. As a welcome present…" You think she would remember teasing him about it. "But Dip has a hat just like it! Oh well you guys'll match! Why are you even in the Shack Gideon? Are you here for Stan cause I can't seem to find him, you'll have to come by another time." She acted like she owned the place, wait! "Mabel, are you asking about Stanford Pines? My boss and Gideon's great uncle?" Gideon muttered grunkle under his breath and giggled a bit. I looked at him questionably. "Great + Uncle = Grunkle." He explained and Mabel nodded. "Yeah Stan, but he's not your grunkle he's mine and Dipper's. If I was related to you then the crush thing you have on me would be so much more wrong than it already is." Gideon looked taken back. "I don't have a crush on you, never did you fucking stalker! Now I've had just about enough of this wacky ass act! Where's your brother? He's probably taping this." Gideon looked out the door and around the shop for Dipper, I rolled my eyes. "And another thing," Mabel started talking again, seriously in character, "What happened to your funny little country bumpkin voice?" Gideon looked back at Mabel and narrowed his eyes in utter confusion. "What? No you're the one with the accent! Speaking of which can you switch back to it? I'd rather here that than your sad excuse for a Pacifica impression."

Mabel looked like she was about to cry. "W-well I t-think your voice i-is stupid TOO!" She shouts at him and ran up stairs to our room. I ran up after her shouting, "Stay outta my room!" When I opened the door Mabel looked both scared and confused. "W-where am I!?" she screamed dramatically looking off into the distance. She stayed paused for dramatic effect. Who is this and what has she done with Mabel Gleeful?

* * *

**-Gideon-**

Nope. That's it I've had enough of these shanagans. I stomped of out the shack headed for the Tent of Telepathy to find Dipper to take his crazy sister home. It didn't take me long to get there, from the cheering it sounded like they had a show tonight. I got it just in time to him walk off stage. I sat in the back and waited for the crowd to disperse so I could talk to him. Everyone had gone expect to kids sitting in the seats behind me. They were whispering so I couldn't hear what they were saying. I was going to go back stage when the girl said my name. "Gideon…?" I turned around and looked at her, I didn't know her or recognize her, how did she know my name. "Uh, Yes? Can I help you?" I asked her, she shook her head no and looked at the boy who was covering his face with his hat, that hat looked like a lot like mine…He elbowed her and she gave him a 'sorry' look. "I don't want to be rude but I really had to talk to Dipper Gleeful before he leaves for home. His sister is making a fool of herself at my uncle's Shack." I got up and started to walk away. I heard the boy whisper/shout '_GLEEFUL?'_. These guys must be new here. I ignored them and walked into the curtain laced entrance of the dressing room. Sitting in a blue velvet chair was Mabel Gleeful, in full costume. WHAT. But she's at my house right now! Pepper was brushing her over done hair. "Remember 100 stokes exactly…" Mabel instructed before looking up at me, her expression changed from hard to sparkly eyed. "Hi Mabel…uh…what are you doing here…?" I asked completely confused. She opened her mouth to answer but her brother cut in. "We were doing our show, boy, question is what are_ you_ doing _here_?" He adjusted his bolo tie and narrowed his eyes at me. "Well if Mabel is here then whose her look alike at the shack? Please don't tell me you found out how to clone yourselves…" I don't think I could handle anymore than the two of them. Dipper raised a brow obviously he didn't know what I was talking about. "I don't have the slightest idea, your sure it was Mabel? Positive?" He looked at me seriously now, and took a few steps toward me so that he could intimidate me with his height. "Y-yeah…positive." _I think I should leave._ "That would be wise."_ Dipper stay out of my thoughts_. "I will once you leave." I rolled my eyes and left through the front. Before I made it to the entrance I noticed the two new kids were still sitting in the audience. "If you want an autograph their back stage, though it might not be a good time to bother them." I shouted at them and they looked at me, the girl pulled up they boy and dragged him over to me. "We're not looking for autographs (that would be hysterical), we were waiting for you." Huh. "Me? Why?" She nudged the boy, he got the message I guess because he asked, "Can you take us to the Mystery Shack?" His voice sound familiar. "Are you guys tourists?" The girl nodded. "Something like that." She smiled sweetly. "Sure that's where I'm headed anyway. I have a problem to solve." The boy looked up a little. "Is it about that Mabel girl?" "Yeah apparently she was on stage the whole time tonight and the twins don't know anything about it. So there's a girl who says she Mabel roaming about the Shack and Pacifica-OH SHIT PACIFICA! I LEFT THEN ALONE!" I turned to sprint to the shack the two new kids on my heels.

* * *

**In The Dressing Room**

**-Dipper Gleeful-**

Another Mabel…I sat in the blue velvet chair next to Mabel as Pepper brushed her hair. What was that boy talking about? Is there a dopple ganger of Mabel walking around Gravity Falls? Hell anything is possible here, and that would explain the weird feeling I got from a few people in the crowd today. I could have sworn I saw my face in the audience. My amulet started to glow an ominous green, Something is happening. I took out my book 2 and flipped through the pages looking for anything about clones or dopple gangers. "97, 98, 99, 100. I-is that alright M-mabel?" Pepper shakily asked my sister. Mabel looked at herself in the mirror and scowled. "Really? You think this is okay? Look at me? I'M A MESS!" She stood up and jerked the brush from Pepper's hand. "If you want something done right I guess you have to do it yourself." She spat in Pepper's face before stomping off to the other mirror and pulling a privacy curtain aside to block our view from her. Pepper was frozen where she stood. I paused my research and closed my book putting it back in my locked drawer.

I Turned around and saw she was spacing out in fear again. I walked up to her placing a hand on her shoulder and leaned down since she was much shorter than me. "You can go home for the day, I think we've got all the props put away." She flinched, so I pulled away to her face turning red. "Y-yes s-sir." She nervously whispered as she picked up her bag to leave. As she was walking to the exit I went to open the door for her. "Try to ignore Mabel, her words are nothing but air." I told her on her way out. She visibly perked up and jogged out to the side walk. I shut and locked the exit. That girl needs to relax. When she's uneasy it makes me uneasy.

I'll pay the Pines a visit tomorrow to see how their pest problem is going. For now I think I'll go home…

* * *

**Back at the Shack**

**-Pacifica-**

It's been awhile since Gideon left but I don't care when he gets back! After Mabel's dramatic outburst she began to get scared and started crying. I have never in my entire life seen this girl cry. Ever. So naturally I didn't know what to do. I just stood there in shock. I had to do something I mean she's really going at it, tears runny nose, the works. I grabbed a tissue box off my dresser. And knelt down in front of her. I reached out in hesitation in case this was a trap. Instead she looked up at me with big sad scared eyes and said, "I d-don't c-care w-w-why your b-being so n-nice," She glompped me and continued to cry into my shoulder. "I'm j-just happy s-someone I k-know is here! I'm s-so confused a-and I-I d-don't know w-where I am b-but t-this is not h-home and D-dip and P-pep are gone a-and-"She continued to cry until her tears turned into soft sobs and sniffles. Once she was quieter I took her down stairs for a girl's weapon against sadness…ICE CREAM. Once you got sugar in her she got a lot happier. We talked for a bit, basic small talk. Until she asked me what my fav band was and I said Several Times and she gasped and we talked for who knows how long about all the things we had in common. We were just into the topic of animals when I heard the front door close. Me and Mabel ran to the store front to greet him. "Gideon!? You back? You'll never believe how much me and Mabel 2 have in com-" I stopped because I noticed he brought back two guests with him. "DIPPER! PEPPER! I THOUGHT I LOST YOU!" Mabel ran over to the boy and tackled him to the ground…wait…Dipper?...Pepper?

The boy's hat flew off his head as he fell to the floor. I looked at Gideon, he looked pale. The boy on the ground looked like Dipper Gleeful, and the girl I just got to know looked like Mabel Gleeful, but she acted like a whole new person. Pepper helped Dipper up only to get tackled herself by Mabel. Pepper's head band was knocked off and her bangs fell down on her face. She looked just like Pepper Corduroy! But she didn't dress as revealing. "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" Gideon shouted, he made us a ll flinch and look at him. He was taking deep breaths trying to calm his self. "My name is Dipper Pines, this is my sister Mabel and our friend Pepper Corduroy. I think, and this is only a theory, but I think we may have gone through a worm hole and ended up in an alternate universe." Dipper explained, but I was confused. "If you're from an alternate universe prove it!" Gideon shouted. "Gideon how are they supposed to do that?" I tried to reason with him. "I do not trust any of them unless I can make sure this isn't some game the twins are playing!" Gideon shouted back. He looked at them for answer. Dipper put a hand in his jacket and pulled out…a book. Me and Gideon looked at it in shock. Gideon reached in his jacket and pulled out his book. They both had the number 3 on the cover and had the same, exact, handwriting, down to the ink smears. "…Okay… I believe you. But what are you doing here?"

* * *

**Bill**

** T**

** Y**

**A/N: Sorry if this was to short**

**How are you like'n it**

**Next chap will be more about Bill and the evil twins-!**

**See you next time!**


End file.
